This invention applies to roofing applications in situations where rubber roof sheets are applied to the upper deck of a roof surface. Accordingly, in many roofing applications wherein rubber roof sheets are placed over the top of the roof deck, the strategically placed bonding plates are affixed over the top of the rubber roof sheets in order to attach the roof sheets over the upper roof surface. A conventional system in utilizing such fastening plates involves placing such plates in series of evenly-spaced rows and columns regularly and symmetrically spaced. Such fastening plates function to securely hold the roofing sheets securely in place against the rubber surface, with the aid of a fastening device, such as a longitudinally extending screw-like or nail-like member being forcibly thrust downwardly through the horizontally disposed fastening plate through the roof sheet material, and into the roof deck or fixed roof structure in order to affix the fastening plate and the roof sheet. Therefore, the conventional practice, as stated, is to affix the bonding plates over the top of the rubber roof sheet as placed over the upper roof surface, using nails or screws in order to firmly adhere the bonding plate against the upper surface of the roofing sheets and into the roof.
One of the main problems encountered with the use of nails or screws or similar objects in attaching such bonding plates is that when they are inserted into the roof deck, they can generally cause distortion damage in the wood or other roof material immediately around the screw or nail. Such damage usually leaves gaps or spaces adjacent the screw or nails. This, in turn, yields weakness in the roof structure and also yields a potential source of roof leaks through the nail openings, thereby permitting water to flow into the roof infrastructure. Yet another problem that is found in this respect is that at times when the nail or screw-like member is lodged through the roof structure at an angle from the vertical, the hole in the roof becomes uneven and the top plate does not rest securely and flush against the roof surface. As a result, air and water may penetrate through the roof at this juncture. Still another problem encountered with the use of traditional or existing attachment plates is that they do not effectively seal the roofing sheet. More specifically, one of the major problems with the use of existing roof fasteners is that they do not effectively seal the roof structure against seepage of water and air, and therefore cause problems with the roof integrity. Other problems are encountered in this regard, and one of the main quests in securing rubber roof sheets to the roof deck is to prevent any problems that will cause damage to the rubber roof sheet. This invention is therefore directed to overcome the foregoing problems and the following objects are directed accordingly.